


【DMC】斯巴达聊天室【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 多多交流促进感情
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【DMC】斯巴达聊天室【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 假的，都是假的

忍受了一个月之后，我还是屈服了。这疼痛太要命，足以抵消我对硬邦邦的东西在嘴里搅动刮磨的恐惧。  
我的后槽牙上有个针尖大的黑洞，借着卫生间的灯光，我看得真切。  
被派来解救我的牙医有一双浅色的眼睛，我无法准确形容出那种颜色，它透明的像水，又坚硬得像钻石，但有一件事我可以确定，他的眼睛轻而易举就能把人溺进爱河。  
不知道他遮在口罩下的半张脸是什么模样，我想该是雕塑般完美，或许平平无奇？不，绝无这种可能，光是有这种想法就让我无法忍受。  
“坐到椅子上。”我的医生说。他优雅的声调里带着一丝危险的粗粝，我吞了下口水，表情绝对称得上愚蠢。他见我没反应，用那双摄心夺魄的眼睛盯着我，加重了声音:“请。”  
“哦、哦好的。”我木讷地说，按他说的去做。我的身子轻飘飘的，好像我马上就要不存在了。  
他问我哪里痛，我指了指自己的左腮，嗓音干涩:“上面。”  
难道说我的问题不只是牙疼吗？哦，我差点忘了这件事，对，我是因为那难以忍受的疼痛才来了这里。  
他坐到我旁边，脚踩踏板逐渐把椅背放平，失重感莫名包围了我，在下落的过程中，我看到他别在胸前的名牌，那几个无衬线的字母排列在一起优美得像是一首诗的开头。  
维吉尔，我默念他的名字，想象声带为这几个音节震颤，这让我干渴异常。维吉尔，维吉尔，多么适合他的名字，他出现，他会引领我，他将……  
口腔灯的冷光射进我的瞳孔，金属器械碰撞的声音敲击我的鼓膜，我骤然清醒。他将治好我的牙疼，很明显。  
闪着冰冷光泽的器具握在他被白色橡胶手套包裹的手指间，大概是灯光的原因，我有些眩晕。  
“张开嘴，先让我检查一下。”  
从他的眼睛里，我没看出维吉尔的表情，但我确确实实听出了最好服从。多此一举，我想，心底溢出一股取胜了的甜蜜，他大概还不知道从他走进来的一刻我就决定了会听从他的每一道命令，无论是什么。  
我张开了嘴，压低舌头方便他查看。最先进来的是口镜，我下意识攥紧了椅子的扶手，它比我想象的还要冷，压在我的舌面上直接探到了左边最后一颗牙齿的下面。紧接着，在我动拒绝的念头之前探针伸了进来，尖细的弯钩在牙面上试探地戳刺。  
尖锐的酸痒从牙根窜进了每一根神经，它在我的皮肤下流动，在骨头的缝隙里滋长，我找不到痒的位置，更搔不到。我绷紧了肌肉，寄希望于这能缓解难耐，可医生把坚硬的口镜压到我的舌头上，他没在看着我的眼睛，吐露的字眼近乎冷酷。  
“放松。”  
一时间我竟然手足无措，羞耻感从我的心脏迸进大脑，灼热得要煮沸脑浆。我死死盯着天花板，把他排除在视线之外。我是怎么了？傻得像是一场灾难，我可不是小孩子了，甚至都不在年轻，这又不是我第一次……看牙医。  
我强迫自己放松下来，口镜和探针继续交织着探索我牙齿上的漏洞。  
“我没看出什么问题，你确定是这边的牙齿吗？”  
“唔……唔、”  
我含糊地哼着，他暂且退了出去。待我咽掉多余的唾液后，维吉尔询问的眼神让我丢掉了舌头。  
我原本很确定，那钻心的疼痛让我入睡都成了问题，可是在他的注视下，我什么都不确定了。  
“大概、我记得是……”我支支吾吾地说，恼人的疼痛背叛了我，在我需要它的时候竟然无迹可寻。迫不得已，我撒了谎，尽我所能做出痛苦无助的模样:“有时是左边、现在我觉得是右边……”  
“右边？”  
我点了点头，宝贵的疼痛自然没有因为我的肯定就转移过去。维吉尔抬起的一边的眉毛，肯定是看穿了我的把戏，可他什么都没说，这实在叫人既紧张又兴奋。  
这次不用他提醒，我主动就张开了嘴。刚刚离开的金属器具探进相反的方向，口镜圆滑的边缘擦到了最后一颗牙齿后裸露的牙床，探针的尖钩轻轻刮蹭，试图找出问题所在。  
维吉尔手里的工具不再像第一次进来时那样冰冷，它们有了温度，像是正在融化的冰块，我几乎尝到了融雪的味道。不过即使如此，塞进我嘴里的东西也不会变软分毫。意识到这个，我并紧了双腿，这完全是出于本能，我解释不出为什么。  
我的医生并不在乎这些，他肯定不认为安抚病患在他的工作范围内，当他发现右边上面的牙齿也没问题后，他没再询问我，而是直接转到了下面，然后是其他牙齿。真相暴露本该令我感到难堪，可被他的手指操控的器具在我嘴里翻搅，仔细寻找小小的需要被打磨填补的沟壑，我根本无法顾及其他。  
我的下巴有些酸了，唾液快要溢出嘴角，但他专注于我的牙齿，没给我吞咽的机会，我只好压抑想那么做的念头，更紧地合拢双腿。  
又过了半分钟，也可能是半小时，这段时间对我来说既短暂又漫长，我嘴巴里的每一个角落都被彻底检查，每一颗牙齿，每一个细小的缝隙，灯光照进我大张的嘴里，这个男人只是用两根金属棒翻弄，却让我觉得他看到了我的全部，连最隐秘的，连我自己都不曾触及的地方也……我过分沉溺其中，这使得他的离开那么突然。  
“你的牙齿很健康，你确定有痛感吗？”  
维吉尔听上去有些挫败，作为一名医生，他没能找出我的症结所在，但我清楚这不会动摇他的专业性，他当然不可能找到原因，在他指使着两个没有温度的器具进入我的嘴巴时，我便奇迹般康复了。可是我怎么能如实告诉他呢？  
我瘫软地躺在椅子上，胃好像刚刚经历了痉挛，但我清醒异常，流畅地吐出了新的谎言，我对维吉尔说：“是的医生，我很确定，那真的非常……非常痛。”  
他审视着我，眼神锐利得如同一把崭新的手术刀，刀尖割进我的脸颊，划开我的喉咙，剖开我的肚子。显然维吉尔对我说的话一个字都不信，他要彻底地掌握我，挖出我说谎的原因，然后拿捏着它将我定为无耻的骗子。被揭穿的恐惧竟然让我兴奋得难以自持，津液又湿润了我的口腔，我舔舐过牙齿又咬住下唇，等待他宣告的瞬间。  
这个过程出奇地折磨人，我的心脏好像被捏在他戴着手套的掌心，骨节分明的手指逐渐地收拢，逼迫它愈加猛烈地跳动。  
突然，在我的呼吸被扼断之前，维吉尔勾起了嘴角。他的手沿着视线走过的痕迹停留在我的腹部，带着橡胶独特的阻尼感继续向下，指尖撩拨开我衬衣的衣摆，声音如此地令人信服。  
“我知道该如何治好你了。”他说。  
椅背重新立了起来，灯光从我眼前移开，我晕眩得快要失去方向，某些多余的燥热全都滑进了小腹，压得我完全失去了把腿分开的信心。在这种状况有所好转之前，维吉尔摘掉了他的口罩，全部的容貌就这么暴露在我的眼前。  
我开始后悔，我该在第一个谎言出口时制止自己，可是现在什么都来不及了，面对维吉尔我竟然产生了希望自己永远不要痊愈的念头，甚至是更多疼痛，只要是他给我带来的……  
他起身，把手套摘掉扔进了垃圾箱。我的目光就随着他的双手滑动，看着他的手指靠近到真的可以握住我脖子的地方，然后他突然一把抓住了我的头发，让我再没法打量他的动作，因为我的整张脸都被按到了他的西装裤上。  
“维……吉尔？”我真的叫出了他的名字！这感觉前所未有的好，尽管听上去闷热又含糊。  
“来拿你的‘药’吧，你正需要这个不是吗？”  
我身体一僵，他看穿了我，现在是在为我捉弄他而惩罚我吗？我怎么会不知道他是指什么？天啊，无论如何也该停止了，这也太超过了！我这样告诫自己，可我真正做的却是咽了下口水，兴奋得发颤。  
我抬起因为紧张变得僵硬的手，维吉尔毫不客气地拍开，拉扯着我的头发迫使我仰起头来，残酷地对我微笑道：“口服，这是医生的建议。”  
他那对浅色的眼睛怎么会如此灼人？我听到自己发出可怜兮兮的咕哝声，清楚自己已经失去了拒绝的权利，更何况我根本不想拒绝。我把手收回了身后，向他表示自己会做个听话的病人。作为奖励，他不再按着我，还体贴地解开了自己的皮带，但之后的就要靠我自己了。  
我好像忘记了怎么呼吸，缺少足够氧气让我的心脏猛烈跳动，而且这房间真是越来越热了。我伸出舌头笨拙地勾到裤子的拉链，用牙齿衔住，然后缓缓拉扯下，链牙一节一节解开的声响搔着我的鼓膜，叫我舌根发痒。  
终于解去一层障碍，他藏在内裤里的东西实在引人惊叹，那样的庞然大物将填满我的嘴，光是想着我就喉咙发紧，更何况它现在看上去很……平静。  
我咬了他一口，换来他吃痛的嘶气声，我也不明白为什么这么做，大概是因为我兴奋得不能自已。接着，安抚似的，我隔着他的内裤舔弄，连同柔软的布料一起含进嘴里，像个顽劣的孩子似的留下一片湿痕。  
在我不断的逗弄下，维吉尔不再能维持他的平静了，内裤被挺起的阴茎撑起，前液渗透了布料，而我自然是毫不客气地吮吸起来。那双坚冰般的眼睛出现了融化的迹象，他用手指梳拢我的头发。  
“你很擅长这个，不是吗？”  
我松开口仰视着他，对他露出一个微笑。被他夸赞的感觉真不错，很容易就冲昏我的头脑，让我被埋在云端似的。  
“你想要更多吗？”他微微俯身低声问我，声音温柔极了。我渴盼地点头，留在我嘴里的滋味完全不够，我想要更多……我想要全部！  
他的笑容几乎要让我就这么去了，他轻拍我滚烫的脸颊，对我说：“那我怎么好拒绝你？”  
很快我就为自己的天真和自负吃到了苦头，他一把拉低内裤，直接把勃起的硬物全部捅进了我的嘴里，把我的喉咙被撑开，龟头深深地嵌入喉室，刮磨着两侧的声带。  
我又寻回了疼痛，那是粗糙的，撕裂的痛楚。这肯定让我发出了惨叫，可是我的嘴被堵的严严实实，溜出去的只剩下可怜又微小的闷哼。施于喉舌的强烈刺激让我想要呕吐，要将这硕大的异物排挤出去。维吉尔也一定感觉到了，但是他并不在乎，他双手扣住我的头挺动腰胯，好像他正插着的不是我的嘴，而是一条与他的阴茎般配的阴道。  
“怎么了，你不是说想要吗？我以为你会吸得更卖力呢！”  
他的愠怒和亢奋交杂，随着他愈发粗暴的动作毫无保留地灌输给我。我上翻着眼睛，生理性的眼泪把我能看到的全都揉成了一团白光，下巴又酸又痛，似乎已经不属于我了。  
但是，就像维吉尔说的，我应该更卖力才对。于是我艰难地挪动舌头，舔舐这该叫做凶器的东西，努力跟上他的节奏吮咬。  
突然间，他离开了我，在我逐渐熟练时抽离出去。我哑然地看着他，嘴巴张得像被干过太多次闭合不上的女人的私处，一眼就能窥到底。维吉尔似乎对我的这副模样很满意，但我没有让他欣赏的余力，无法排解的燥热让我吐出舌头催促他赶快回来。  
快点重新把我填满，别再折磨我了，他总不会那么残忍吧？  
若我所愿，我又尝到了他硬挺的阴茎，头部压在我的舌头上，我紧紧地吸吮，鼻子埋进粗糙的毛发里贪婪地吸食他浓烈的气味。那粗硬的东西那么滚烫，快要把我灼伤了，可是这根本不够，我该怎么把它全部吞下去？只靠我自己实在太难了。  
我哀求地看着他，我能感受到他已经濒临顶点，难道他不想把他的精液灌进我被强行打开的喉咙里吗？如果我现在能说话的话，我一定会要求他这么做。幸运的是，维吉尔很清楚我想要的，但是……  
“你最好自己咽下去。”  
他非但没有彻底进入，还抽了出去，趁我反应不及把精液全部洒进了我的嘴里。  
咸腥的味道黏腻地漫透我的味蕾，我闭上嘴巴抿紧嘴唇。精液的味道实在难以称得上美味，漱口池近在咫尺，可我完全没有吐出去的念头，我感受到维吉尔的实现，在他的注视下我的喉结上下滑动，把他给我的全部咽了下去。  
我想我再也忘不掉这个味道了。  
维吉尔的身上还是那么整齐，他扳起我的下巴，用拇指撬开我的嘴，左右查看了一番，以他医生的口吻问我：“现在你还会疼吗？”  
“哦，医生……”我舔了舔嘴唇，“拜托你多开些药给我吧，越多越好，这疼痛实在让我无法忍受。”

但丁把圣代的勺子舔得干干净净，向维吉尔投去意味深长的目光。后者拿着准备收走的杂志，错愕地看了他好一阵，然后恍惚地叹了声气：“就因为我说你甜食吃太多了？”  
腿搭在桌子上的恶魔猎人一愣，勺子差点掉到刚擦过的地板上。他倏然坐直，圣代杯里的奶油被勺子戳出一个大洞。  
“维吉尔，你弟弟刚跟你分享了一个绝妙的性幻想，你听出来了吗？”  
“当然。”维吉尔正色道，“还很详细。”  
但丁又是一愣，他忿忿地喷个鼻息，丢下了他最爱的草莓圣代，起身离开了他的位置。  
“快点维吉尔，该出门了，我可不想错过电影开场。”但丁说。维吉尔看了眼时间，现在距离他的弟弟提议的“人类活动”开始还有好一段时间，可但丁好像等不及了，拍拍桌子催促他：“快点啦老哥！”  
看着但丁溜进卫生间，维吉尔后知后觉地意识到，但丁是不是在发脾气？  
“哈。”维吉尔有点恼火，他又没做什么，他怎么能想到一句好心的提醒能换来一大段性幻想？  
不过话说回来，细想一下，维吉尔发现这好像是第一次听但丁说他对这种事的想法。这倒是颇有些意思，虽然他的弟弟总表现的很放得开，什么都敢做的样子，但在床上却害羞到难以置信，让维吉尔时常难以分辨他是真的不想要还是假的不想要，现在他又不能再把但丁钉地上干。  
或许也可以？  
过了一会儿，但丁甩着湿淋淋的手从卫生间出来了，他问维吉尔：“你在笑什么？”  
“没什么。”维吉尔说。


End file.
